


Violet-Orange to Orange-Violet

by Alithea



Category: Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Juri and Shiori are sleeping together doesn't mean they're in love. Or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet-Orange to Orange-Violet

It was, all at once, unrest and ease lying there in the dark with Shiori's light weight pressed into her. Pressed into her and reminding her of everything she never thought she would have. Her hazel eyes peered through the dark of her room to watch the red digits of her clock change. And just as she was resigned to fall into sleep, fall into something that still liked to elude her, the girl in her arms began to stir.

Petite fingers tickling trails down the fencer's neck and soon replaced by soft lips. An act of possession on the violet-eyed girl's part, but it was common. Juri was used to it, and she hardly remembered a lover who did not feel the need to hold onto her with every ounce of strength so she wouldn't slip away.

She grinned under the shallow moonlight. Juri was never the one to slip away, she never did any of the leaving and she found it funny. This was very different form the rest though. This was a different kind of possession and it was probably unhealthy, and it would probably leave her feeling numb, but it was her wish.

Who was she to deny miracles?

A prince she had not expected had proved them possible a million times.

The sleepy and eager lips gracing her pale skin slipped down her slender form. Trailing down her chest and her stomach, until finally there was little for Juri Arisugawa to do but whisper a moan, letting Shiori do as she willed. Take what she wanted to take, and in the very end give the things that the stoic angel never asked for, but was grateful for nonetheless.

Like little prayers the beautiful panther let Shiori's name escape her lips in haut breaths and short gasps, only to be quickly silenced by innocent and cruel lips upon her own, drowning her in a kiss that was all consuming. And when it broke she wondered what it was that sparked in Shiori's eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Juri whispered unexpectedly.

"Does it matter?" Was the icy reply.

Slender arms wrapping around the fencer's neck, followed in short by another long kiss. Shiori pulled back and looked deeply into her lover's eyes a sudden look of worry on her face.

"What would you do if I left you right now? Never came back, ignored you the rest of your life, and spread rumors of our affair all over the campus"

"I'm quite sure, I'd be sad and hurt for a while. And then, I would shrug it off because it's what I expected from the beginning."

"Don't you trust me?" Shiori tilted her head slightly as she asked the question. With the lack of proper lighting she looked nearly angelic. She smiled then and sighed, "No. Why would you trust me? I wouldn't trust me."

Juri shut her eyes for a half a second, in a brief moment reliving everything that had ever transpired between the two. Their doomed childhood friendship, the cruel words and harsh glances they exchanged between classes. The sudden affection and the aching pull of lust that seemed to hold them together. As her hazel eyes reopened she caught a familiar glance from the girl above her, one of indecisive care, and something like love. She'd caught those glances before from the girl, those looks of shame at feeling anything true.

"Shiori," Juri called lightly, "what made you come to me that night? What keeps you here in my bed?"

The girl slipped from her position onto her side. Let her head rest on the fencer's shoulder, and a hand on the young woman's chest.

"Nothing but the usual brought me to your door that night. You know that." Shiori whispered. "I was planning to love you and leave you. Break your heart, so I could reaffirm my belief that you were pathetic. "

"I see…but you didn't," Juri remarked. "What made you change your plans?"

"I-" She stopped short, as if she were afraid of what the answer was. Perhaps she was ashamed of her feelings, and perhaps she really didn't understand what it was. The things that kept her in Juri's embrace and made her never want to leave. She couldn't put an emotion behind it, a word that sounded true. "I'm not sure."

The confession was a dreamy kind of thing. The Juri held Shiori tighter, and accepted the answer for what it was, and, slowly, the two fell into the bliss of sleep.

Not unexpectedly, Juri woke to find herself alone. She sighed briefly as she sat up in bed, brushing her mass of auburn curls back with a graceful hand.

"So it begins again," she whispered.

The green of the grass  
And the feel of your skin  
They are the same  
Soft and bitter  
An aching to fill my need  
A song to devour my soul  
Is it always the same with you  
Will there never be anything true  
As you kill me with every breath

The day lingered on like a sad song. The Ohtori college campus was much like the high school, filled with strange paths and odd shadows, but it was infinitely more comfortable than its predecessor and less mysterious. No bizarre happenings occurred that Juri was aware of, and much as in high school she was aware of everything that was going on.

She didn't question the gift of gathering knowledge she had. Things just fell into her lap when she wanted them to, and of course she retained her old nickname as the panther. Faculty members where still wary of her glances. It was an odd power to have over people, and she rarely found need to use it.

She went from class to class with little incident. Over heard the latest gossip and she was not part of any of it. Her hazel eyes wandered about the campus as she walked along searching for the innocently cruel face that had left her. Juri wondered if Shiori would do what she had done when they were younger and just leave the school with no good-byes or reason. Then, just as she was sure she had a fix on where things where going, there was Shiori, huddled in with a group of girls yammering on about some little and unimportant thing. One of the girls in the group nudged Shiori as Juri walked by.

"Isn't that your girlfriend," the random girl asked with a blushing smile and mocking tone.

Shiori didn't pay any attention to her. Her violet eyes just moved over the fencer's valiant form. She involuntarily found herself walking after the panther, her petite hand suddenly catching a bit of Juri's jacket. The fencer stopped and looked over her shoulder, faced the girl and waited.

"I'm sorry." Violet eyes wandered to the ground.

"Why?" The tone was warm and open, trusting. Juri didn't know how to use her cold and chilled tones on the girl any longer. Even if she was being ripped to shreds she just couldn't be knowingly cruel, not to Shiori, to that delicate butterfly with poison wings that made her smile through a fog of pain.

"Don't."

"What?" Juri asked again softly. "Don't what, Shiori?"

"Don't be so damned gentle with me. I'm not a delicate butterfly that will crumble under you," the girl replied a bit harshly.

"Fine then." Juri took in a breath let her glance become a little chilled. "You won't crumble, but maybe I will. Maybe I can't squash you because it'll hurt me more, but that's all beside the point. Why are you apologizing?"

"For not saying good bye this morning."

Near cold hazel eyes warmed and shut briefly, sadly. "Are you leaving for good?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then I won't wait for you," Juri replied and walked off back to her dorm.

So I thought I understood all your motives  
And I thought I knew all your games  
If you broke me I wouldn't be surprised  
I'm prepared to be crushed under the whole of you  
To be lost under the darkness of your kiss  
The bitterness of your voice  
The cruelty of your heart  
But what to do…  
Yes, what to do if you have given up your past reason  
If you have changed your ways  
Can I save myself from the weight of your care  
Your sincerity  
Your love

Pulling her thick auburn locks back into a ponytail Juri began the short task of cleaning her room. The small mess had a way of getting out of hand quickly. She picked up fallen articles of clothing and threw them into the hamper, and made her bed in a sort of haphazard manner that would have made her mother roll her eyes in disbelief. She picked through a random pile of books and cards, stopping briefly as her eyes caught sight of an old note. It was scribbled in small handwriting.

A simple nothing kind of note:  
Going out with friends. Won't be over tonight. You're out of orange juice. I'll try and pick some up.

And then a little heart and the name: Shiori.

Juri crumpled the note in her hand and threw it into the trash and continued her cleaning. She tried not to be hurt, so she cleaned. Cleaned, and tried not to laugh at the metaphor of needing to clean up her room after the brief conversation she had had with her cruel love. The fencer tried not to linger on the hurt of being left as she was. Hazel eyes moved over to the mess that awaited her in the small kitchenette. She sighed at the large pile of dishes as she walked over.

The water was fixed into a comfortable temperature and she scrubbed away the grime, and dried the dishes. Put them politely into their correct spots and then began to wipe the counter down, just before she was ready to mop the tiny bit of linoleum that served as her kitchen floor a slight rap on her door rescued her. Her long legs took her nimbly over and she took a deep breath as she swung the door open. She was not prepared for the face that met her.

"Kozue?"

An ocean blue eyebrow popped up and the young woman smiled a bit. "May I come in for a minute?"

"I suppose," was the steady yet slightly chilled answer. "What can I do for you?"

Kozue sighed and took a seat on the bed. "You can help me get Shiori out of my room."

Juri stared wide-eyed for a moment, mouth slightly agape. Then her eyes narrowed. "Why is she in your room?"

The ocean eyed young woman shrugged and then mentioned, "Because I have a full bar." She paused and watched the fencer cross the room. "And because that's where she goes when you two have a…Well, I wouldn't know what to call what you two have," she quipped. "Mind explaining it to me?"

"It's something like love," Juri replied curtly. "Only it never quite makes it. She always runs away. I don't think she wants to fall in love with me."

Kozue huffed in irritation. "My, that was deja vous, only you were sober when you said it. Look," she looked the stoic angel dead in the eye and then continued, "she's hurt and intoxicated. Crying and making confessions that are not for my ears, and I think you should go and get her before she decides to something really stupid like call up an old boyfriend."

Juri clenched her jaw slightly and then with a heavy sigh stated, "Lead the way."

I wish I knew what to do with you  
A bottle at a time  
A bottle at a time  
And I wish I knew what to say to you  
A drink at a time  
A drink at a time  
Because I lose myself in this liquid wasteland  
Lose myself to forget your touch  
Only to find myself deep in your memory  
Only to find myself drunk with just you in my thoughts  
Tell me what to do with you  
A bottle at a time  
Tell me what to say  
A drink at a time  
Leave me sober with your intoxicating smiles

Shiori was huddled over in a corner, eyes shut, violet hair mussed and a petite hand clutching desperately to a half-empty bottle of Scotch. Juri shook her head sadly at the sight, and glared at Kozue as she removed the bottle from Shiori's hand.

"Why do you let her do this," Juri asked as she handed Kozue the bottle.

"I am not her baby sitter," the ocean eyed young woman replied. "And I couldn't stop her anyway. Don't blame me for this."

"I don't," Juri replied. "Thank you."

"For what," Kozue asked with a grin.

Juri shook her head and collected Shiori into her arms. As she stepped out of the door she gave Kozue another nod of thanks and added, "She's lucky to have you as a friend."

"She's lucky to have both of us, and you're really lucky I'm a friendly ex," she joked as the fencer slipped down the hall.

And dreams are all I need  
Dreams of you to bring me down to the blue  
And it's in the blue I'll whisper everything to you

Juri laid Shiori down on her bed, and pulled the covers over her. Set an empty garbage can at the side of the bed just in case. She took a blanket and curled up in a corner and read for a bit before drifting off to sleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night a weary Shiori Takatsuki awoke. Her head hurt, but she expected that after chugging down half a bottle of Scotch. Her violet eyes stretched through the darkness immediately recognizing the room as Juri's. She silently cursed Kozue for calling Juri to get her.

Searching a bit more in the darkness she caught the panther's sleeping form in a corner. She shook her head and headed into the bathroom, nearly blinding herself with the light. As her eyes adjusted she noticed the large glass of water on the sink and the little note taped up to the mirror: Drink all the water in the glass before you leave the dorm. And take the bottle water by the door with you as well.

The note was not signed, but it didn't need to be. She dutifully drank all the water and took a few aspirins as well. As she reentered the bedroom she looked over at Juri and felt a slight pain in her chest. She swallowed her fear and walked over to the sleeping fencer.

"Hey, Juri?" She nudged the sleeping young woman a bit. "Juri, wake up."

A hazel eye opened slowly and focused on the figure before her and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I- I…" Shiori shook her head and then whispered, "Come to bed. You shouldn't have slept on the floor just because."

"Wasn't sure you'd want me there when you woke," Juri replied. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

The panther's face was washing a bit cold. "Why did you feel the need to drink half a bottle of Scotch?"

Shiori climbed back into the bed, removing her skirt along the way. She settled onto her side of the bed and sighed, "I wanted to forget you for a while."

"Why?" Juri's concern could be heard as well as felt as she slid in next to Shiori. A little sadness lost in the color of her eyes.

"Because I don't know what makes me need you. After all we've done to each other, or after all I've done to you why would you want me close." She turned over on her side, face to the wall.

Juri scooted closer and draped an arm around the girl's waist. Fumbled for her hand and held it tightly.

"Well, I love you, Shiori," she stated calmly. "I can't seem to escape you, and maybe I could eventually, but I can't, because I know you love me too. But if you are trying to forget me, if you want to hurt me, because you don't know what to do with being close, then maybe we shouldn't be close. Maybe we should try being friends, just friends."

There was nothing but silence around them, until giving in Shiori turned to face Juri, violet eyes locking on hazel through the muddled darkness and her petite hand trailing down the fencer's face.

"We've been friends before," Shiori whispered. "And this is where we always end up."

"True." Juri leaned in closer.

Violet eyes closed. "I can't let you kiss me tonight. Let me sleep on it."

"If you end up being gone in the morning," Juri stated. "I won't have to wonder."

"No, I guess you won't."

Somehow I knew  
When I woke up  
I knew what you wanted  
Everything you ever felt  
Somehow I knew it was all true  
It was real  
Nothing to doubt  
Nothing to wonder  
I knew

Juri's hand moved through violet locks slowly, and then her eyes opened. Shiori was still there holding onto the fencer as if her life depended on it, as if letting go meant the end of the world or worse. Juri smiled and placed a small kiss on the girl's head. Shiori stirred a bit, and then fell back into sleep. A long while later Shiori opened her eyes and was greeted with the panther's lovely smile.

"Good morning, love," Juri whispered.

"Good morning," Shiori replied softly.

"You stayed."

"I did."

"Did you mean to?"

"Yes."

"Good," Juri whispered.

She shifted her position so she was hovering slightly over Shiori's face. Kissed the girl lightly and waited for an invitation to take it deeper, and when it was given the fencer did her best to make it last for as long as possible. Juri pulled back a bit and noticed that look in Shiori's eyes. That spark of something she couldn't describe.

"What are you thinking," she asked softly.

"I'm thinking I love you too much for my own good. I'm thinking I don't know what I'd do if you left me right now and never saw me again." Shiori said without hesitation.

Juri captured the girl's lips once again. Let her hand trail down the innocently cruel face she needed, wanted, and adored. She pulled away just long enough to recognize the same need, want and adoration reflected back in beautiful violet pools.

Violet-orange  
Contrast to taste  
Darkness to white  
Contrast to light  
To feel a burn  
To pull it in  
To feast of the heart  
And revel in sin  
Orange-violet  
Second to none  
Violet pools  
Raining down form above  
Orange petals dancing  
Lasting in love  
And to burn  
Bright  
And to burn  
Long  
And to burn  
Lasting  
And to burn  
Strong  
This is our song  
This is our song

End.


End file.
